Missing scenes of Stealth
by StealthKaelly
Summary: Collection of the scenes, what could look good in the movie. They explain a lot, and makes more sense for the whole film. They too contains a lot of humor. Have fun with these stories :D


**Stealth - First night**

**Genre : **humor, mystery

**Characters: **Ben and Edi

**Place of scene: **After Edi's arrival and team's study

**Words count: **1 068 words

New wingman... Right, that was just amazing, I just got on the top of NAVY, and I am now supposed to fly with that flying piece of junk. I really didn't like this. It was a machine, plane, computer, not a pilot and human. What was it doing here? It was here to replace me. I already see how, that Edi, or what is it's name is trying to shoot me down. Bleh. I never really understand computers, or get well along with them. Now I was supposed to take one, like my new wingman. I don't want to risk anything bad will happen, but I just couldn't stop myself. So that night, when Edi arrived, I decided to take a closer look.

I found a way to hangars, without anyone noticing me. They would say I'm paranoid and maybe jealous of our new "team mate", but I will show them who is the best pilot here. I know for sure, that AI isn't the one. Finally, I managed to get to hangars, and I opened doors. I know taking keys of captain, and breaking rules is bad, but it depends on how you look at it. I've encountered the dark room, and at first sight I saw that. That machine was standing there without any sign of life. For sure it looked like it's sleeping, or turned off, so I still carefully came closer. That plane looked so damn strange. I never liked planes what had an organic look. I threw in front of it a sock, and when nothing happened, I thought it's safe to came close.

Slowly I came to plane, and with hand touched it's shell. After that I grumbled, and thought about it. I really didn't want this thing in my team. I was standing there for a while, suddenly a strange sound appeared. I saw the blue light, and without any hesitating jumped behind a table with bunch of things. After few seconds I looked back. The cockpit was shining now, and I saw that ball, what CPU. "Great I woke it up, now it will eat me alive." I whispered, and then my blood changed into ice, when it's lights pointed to the place where I was. I curled behind the table, and covered myself under a sheet. I had to swallow hard, when a light came over me, and I felt a slight shiver. Why wasn't that thing turned off? Maybe his senses were right, and this machine won't bring anything good to them. Maybe it was here to destroy them, and now it was plotting, how to destroy the whole carrier, kill him, and all people here. Just like in those bad American old movie, but actually there were too new movies like this. Now there will jump off small machines, and they will eat him, or bring him to Edi. That explains that strange cockpit, what looks like a mouth. When a light finally disappeared, Ben stopped to shake, and made everything clear in his mind. He must stop this beast!

He reached for something sharp and heavy, what he could use to break cockpit and CPU, but then he stopped. He was acting like a small child. Maybe he was really paranoid, but then why the fuck was that thing on? It couldn't be very nice to come to captain Cummings and say: "I'm sorry sir, I broke your plane the first day we got it." So he was just sitting there. Then a sound of moving wheel cracked him up, and he slowly turned back, when he saw the big and long nose of plane. Blue shine of cockpit leaned on him, and Ben froze on one place. He wasn't moving, until a nose came closer, and he began to crawl back.

"Leave me alone!" Ben screamed, and then he discovered he is already leaning on the wall. Plane was very close to him, and Ben thought it's looking and checking him out. "Please I don't want to break you anymore! Just leave me alone!" Ben felt how his stomach is getting into his neck, together with his heart. That thing was standing there, and looking at him for sure, but the creepy thing was it wasn't moving. It was just pulsing with a blue light, nothing more. When he finally managed to move a little, it struck him, when it moved a little too. He was sure now, it was going to kill him! In other case eat him! Even when it wasn't possible. God he hated computers so much in this.

He was breathing fast and his chest was moving up and down. When it's cockpit began to open, Ben thought he will get shock , then cockpit opened fully, and a CPU was quite near to him. This was scary, creepy, what that plane had in mind? Rape him, or what? For sure he won't sit into that thing. Never! He wasn't moving, until the cockpit closed again, and he felt a relief. Plane backed off a little, and gave him more free space. Ben immediately used it, and ran away. After while he returned back with a baseball pole.

"Fight for the future!" He shouted, and he wanted to run and beat that thing up, but he saw Edi is again on it's previous place, without any move. Ben confused put hands down with a pole, and scratched his messy hair. It couldn't return so fast back on it's place. And...

He came close to plane and clapped on it with a pole. Nothing happened, cockpit was darkened, and there wasn't any sign he was there. Sheet was on the table, just like before he came. Plane wasn't doing anything, and Ben yawned. Was he dreaming? First night, and he already suffered from strange dreams. He rubbed his forehead tired, and came back to door. He looked back at Edi. Nothing. At last he just sighed, and left the room. He returned to his room, and fell on the bed, snuggling into blanket.

"Stupid plane. Tin Man." He whispered almost in sleep and leaned into the pillow.

Edi was standing there without any sound, and move, when a cockpit shined with a blue light. AI looked again on all data about his new wingmen, and then he concerned on Ben. When he added what he saw now. The first night here was interesting.


End file.
